


That Thing We Do

by Finduilas, theellibu



Series: Life Rolls On [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/1394341.html?style=mine">Phone Call Rings And Your Voice Is Desire</a>. Scott gets home from LA and goes to see Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing We Do

So, [](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/profile)[**finduilas_clln**](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/) and myself have written some more Alex/Scott. It's shameless PWP, so enjoy! ^^

 **Title:** That Thing We Do  
 **Paring/s:** Alex/Scott  
 **Genre:** PWP  
 **Rating:** nc-17  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** none  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [Phone Call Rings And Your Voice Is Desire](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/1394341.html?style=mine). Scott gets home from LA and goes to see Alex.

  
Scott lets himself into Alex’s house without knocking, because Alex never bothers to lock his door during the day – and boy is he going to regret that if he ever gets a stalker.

He’s quickly greeted when Alex walks into the living room with a huge smile, surrounded by two dogs.

Dot rushes over to Scott, jumping up and down as Scott calls out her name and kneels down to scratch behind her ears.

“There’s my good girl!” he coos, and Dot starts drooling and slobbering all over Scott’s face.

Alex leans against the doorframe – Dusty now running circles around Scott and Dot – and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Seriously?” Alex asks, and Scott lifts his head and stares at him as if he’s only just noticed Alex is there.

“The dog gets more love than me?” Alex calls out, incredulous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _dear_. I hadn't realized that you had turned into a 15-year-old girl over night," Scott laughs, as Alex walks over to couch.

Alex shrugs, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I'm just saying, you couldn't even spend one night in LA without calling me, and now I don't even get a proper hello? I'm _hurt_." Alex smirks as Scott gets back on his feet, walking towards Alex and coming to stand in front of him, right in his personal space. He mirrors Alex's smirk as he leans in, pressing his lips to the other man's mouth quickly, tongue sneaking out to lick Alex's bottom lip as Alex's hands drop to his hips automatically, legs falling open, and Scott immediately steps closer.

"Hello."

"Hello. You've got dog spit all over your face."

Scott grins, leaning his head down to wipe his face thoroughly on Alex's shirt.

"Better?" he asks as he looks back up into Alex's face. He's not looking impressed.

"You're such an ass." Scott just grins wider.

"Don't worry; you won't be wearing that shirt for long."

“Why, are you _bored_ again?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You wanted some love, didn’t you?” Scott shrugs, but he smirks as he raises his hands to the collar of Alex’s shirt as he contemplates ripping it open in the front just to see Alex’s reaction.

But Alex is quick, slapping Scott’s hands away as he tugs his own shirt over his head, muttering something about the amount of clothes Scott has ruined since they started this whole thing. Scott doesn’t move an inch though, fingertips trailing over the bare skin of Alex’s back the second the fabric is removed.

“Poor baby,” he snickers as he nuzzles his face against Alex’s neck.

“I’m not sure I appreciate this tone of yours,” Alex says, but he tilts his head to give Scott better access.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Scott mutters and he lets his teeth scrape over Alex’s skin before biting down gently.

Alex makes an approving sound, hands slipping inside the back of Scott’s jeans. When Scott pulls back, Alex whimpers. Scott’s not going far though, he tugs at Alex’s hand and guides him around the couch. Alex lets himself be pushed down on the couch willingly, lips slightly parted and eyes following each of Scott’s movements as he stands in front of Alex and whips off his own shirt.

Scott puts his knees down on the couch, on either side of Alex’s hips, effectively straddling him. He grinds down slowly, and it evokes another wonderful sound from Alex’s lips.

“You miss me?” Scott asks, fingers finding their way into Alex’s hair.

Alex's hands settle on Scott's hips, fingers going to play with the waistband of Scott's pants.

"I certainly didn't miss you taking up most of the bed, that's for sure." Alex grins as he leans his head back against the couch. Scott narrows his eyes at him just making Alex grin wider as he goes on, "You take up a lot of space for a short dude - fuck!" Alex yelps then chokes out a breathless laugh as Scott drops one of his hands to his chest to twist a nipple.

"Do you want me to leave? Because, you know, I can. Do that. Right now." He feels Alex's hands tighten on his hips automatically as he grinds up against Scott.

"Aw, did you leave your sense of humor in LA, Scotty?" He's still wearing that shit- eating grin. One of Alex's hands slides up Scott's side, settling at the back of his neck, tugging Scott closer until they're sharing the same air, his hips never stopping their movements and Scott can't help but grind down to meet Alex's thrusts.

“I wish you’d been there with me,” Scott breathes against Alex’s lips, and Alex is slightly taken aback by the vulnerability in Scott’s voice. It’s not something he’s privileged to often.

Alex tilts his head up to catch Scott’s lips in a kiss, fingers soothingly massaging the back of Scott’s neck. His tongue slips in Scott’s mouth, exploring gently at first, until Scott groans and pushes his hips down _just right_ and Alex deepens the kiss, pouring all his feelings into it.

When Alex breaks the kiss, it’s only to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Scott’s jaw.

“I lied,” Alex breathes against Scott's skin, “I hardly slept at all ‘cause you weren’t sharing the bed with me…”

“Yeah?” Scott murmurs, fingers in Alex’s hair, thumbs rubbing against his temples as he tilts Alex’s head back so he can look him in the eye.

Alex is quiet for a second, just looks at Scott as if he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in this world. Scott’s still not quite sure what he ever did to deserve this.

Scott swallows hard. When did things get so serious between them? He smiles softly.

" You really did turn into a girl while I was away, didn’t you?" He says teasingly, his fingers still stroking Alex's temples, belying his words. Alex huffs.

"Ass. See if I ever share my feelings with you again." Scott grins; that's more like them. He still leans in to kiss Alex, pressing him back into the cushions as Scott deepens the kiss quickly. Alex's hands fists at the back of Scott's head, grunting softly as Scott leans back slightly catching Alex's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Come on, babe, let's take this to the bedroom. Don't fancy having an audience." Scott flicks his eyes towards their dogs, lying in their baskets in one corner of their room, watching their masters.

“Dunno.” Alex grins. “Could be kinky?”

“Not kinky, just very, very wrong,” Scott says as he gets up, and he enjoys Alex’s slight whimper at the loss of contact.

Alex quickly hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Scott’s jeans, tugging slightly. Scott bends down and presses his lips against Alex’s, before pulling him up.

“Bed, come on.”

Alex grins, plastering his chest against Scott’s back as he turns towards to stairs. Scott’s hands fold quickly over the arms wrapped around him. He tilts his head back against Alex’s shoulder.

“Which reminds me. You changed those sheets, right?”

“Aren’t we going to dirty them up again?” Alex snickers against Scott’s skin.

“Please, Alex, for the love of God, tell me you changed the sheets,” Scott groans.

“Begging already?” Alex teases, and gets rewarded by an elbow to his ribs. “Relax, neat freak. I changed them, alright? You can fuck me through the mattress on clean sheets. You happy now?”

“I plan on doing exactly that, so yes,” Scott answers as he drags Alex through the bedroom door. He turns around in Alex’s arms, his hands going to Alex’s neck to pull him down for a kiss, all tongues, wet and a little bit dirty, as he walks them further into the room.

He sits down once his legs connect with the foot of the bed, trailing kisses down Alex’s throat and chest, his fingers playing with his nipples briefly before busying themselves with opening Alex’s shorts and pulling them down immediately.

Scott kisses down Alex’s stomach, going to lick and suck on his hipbone for a few moments. One of his hands slides up Alex’s thigh, under his boxers, and he can feel the heat of Alex’s arousal, but instead of touching him, Scott just rubs his thumb over the bit where Alex’s leg meets his body making Alex thrust his hips forward as he grunts softly.

“Fucking tease.” Scott grins against Alex’s skin, eyes flicking up to look at Alex as he kisses along the waistband of his underwear before leaning his head further down to nuzzle the impressive bulge. Alex’s hands find their way to twist in Scott’s hair gently, and Scott can feel Alex’s cock twitch as he goes to lick the wet patch at the front of Alex’s boxers.

“Fuck,” Alex mumbles, hands tightening their grip on Scott’s hair as Scott starts to suck on the head of Alex’s cock gently through the thin material of his underwear.

“Patience,” Scott mutters, flicking his tongue in tiny circles over the fabric. He slides his hand around Alex’s thigh under the boxers, up to the curve of his ass before dipping down and teasing gently between Alex’s cheeks.

Alex lets out a satisfied hum, and Scott pulls back a little bit to look up. Alex’s eyes are closed and his tongue slips out to wet his lips. His breathing is even but speeding up ever so slowly. Scott can see the rise and fall of his chest – that impressive chest with those ridiculous tattoos, as if Alex really needs anything else to draw attention to himself.

Scott circles his finger around the tight opening between Alex’s cheeks, and is rewarded by a gasp when he presses it in gradually. Alex’s hips twitch unconsciously, and the hold he still has in Scott’s hair tightens.

“Please,” Alex says, and Scott closes his eyes and nuzzles the front of Alex’s boxers again, breathing in the scent that is so uniquely Alex.

Scott slides his hand back to the front of Alex's boxers, starting to pull them down his legs slowly. He leans back slightly as Alex's cock springs free. Alex sighs, stepping out of his shorts and underwear as soon as they hit the floor.

Before Scott can do anything else, Alex is pushing him back onto the bed, kneeling next to him.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Alex breathes against Scott's chest, bending down to lick his nipple as he starts yanking Scott's pants and underwear down in one go.

Scott chuckles, lifting his hips and toeing off his shoes and socks.

"Easy, tiger," Scott says, still chuckling, as Alex pushes him further up the bed but it turns into a breathless moan when Alex straddles him, pressing their erections tightly together.

“I’ve been thinking about this since your phone call, Scotty,” Alex says between kisses, pressing his hips down. “I think I’m past the point of taking it easy.”

Alex reaches down between them, illustrating his point by wrapping his hand around the both of them.

“You have zero patience or finesse,” Scott chuckles, but bucks his hips in time with Alex’s strokes.

Alex leans down for a wet, sloppy kiss – the kind that he knows drives Scott crazy – before saying, “I’ve never heard you complain about it…”

Scott’s hands find their way up Alex’s thighs, kneading his fingers into the skin. He slips one hand around, pulls Alex a little closer before slipping his fingers between Alex’s ass-cheeks.

Alex whimpers the tiniest bit when Scott pressed his finger in, just up to the first knuckle, but it’s nothing compared to the sound he makes when Scott pulls his hand away.

“ _Hey_!” Alex protests, all heavy breaths and indignation.

“Weren’t you going to open yourself up for me, Alex?” Scott asks with a smirk.

"Mmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Alex grins, nipping along Scott's jaw.

"Fuck, yes." Scott arches up into Alex, groping his ass some more before trying to reach the bedside table drawer to get some lube.

Alex makes a noise somewhere against Scott's neck.

"Wait," he mumbles against Scott's skin, Scott turns his head to see Alex reaching up underneath his pillow and pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Anyone'd think you've been expecting me," Scott laughs. Alex grins widely, pressing a quick kiss before kneeling up, still straddling Scott, erection standing proudly.

Scott leans up on his elbows, watching Alex put lube over his fingers.

"Enjoy the show." Alex winks at him as he reaches behind himself, sighing as he slides the first finger in.

Scott sits up, running his hands up Alex's thighs, one hand going to grip Alex's cock, stroking him loosely. He noses along Alex's collarbone, listening to the soft moans escaping the other man.

Scott's other hand moves around Alex's thigh to rest on his ass, squeezing gently, feeling Alex's finger sliding in and out.

"Another one," he orders, sucking a bruise onto Alex's collarbone. He really hopes that Alex has a shirtless scene tomorrow; he wants to watch the make-up people cover it up while knowing that he is the one who put it there. Alex grunts as he complies.

"Fuck, Scott," Alex groans, hips moving rhythmically between Scott's hands around his cock and his own fingers.

"Soon, babe, soon," Scott grins, as he moves up a little, scraping his teeth along Alex's skin.

It causes a nice little shiver, and Alex stills for a second.

"One more," Scott says, his voice dark and low, and Alex moves again without hesitation. He pushes in a third finger, squirms and moans as he does so.

Scott lets go of Alex's cock, afraid he might come too soon, and leans back a bit to be able to take it all in. Alex is almost shaking, pushing himself down on his own fingers.

"Please, Scott, I'm ready," Alex breathes, "I'm so ready."

Scott nods, afraid his voice might break if he speaks. Alex pulls out his fingers, and Scott immediately reaches for his hips, pulling Alex first flat on top of him, then rolling around so Alex's back hits the sheets.

Scott stretches out over Alex, their legs tangling as Scott captures Alex’s lips in a deep kiss, tongues meeting passionately. He sucks Alex’s bottom lip into his mouth briefly as he draws back, reaching over to the nightstand to get a condom. He can’t quite reach from his position though, his arm just that little bit too short to reach the drawer.

“You need some help there, buddy?” Alex chuckles, one long arm reaching out into the drawer effortlessly. Scott narrows his eyes at him.

“I told you before, enough with the short jokes,” He thumps Alex’s shoulder lightly which only results in making Alex laugh more. Scott untangles their legs, moving back to kneel between Alex’s legs. He gestures between his dick and Alex’s hand still holding the condom, “Come on, then. Make yourself useful for once.”

Alex just grins in answer, sitting up slightly as he uses his teeth to open the wrapper. He strokes Scott’s cock tightly one, two, three times before rolling the condom on quickly making Scott bite his lip as he reaches for the lube. He bats Alex’s hands away to slick himself up quickly. He’s losing his patience fast, needing to be buried inside Alex nownow _now_ , feeling like he needed it _yesterday_ already.

Scott pulls Alex closer for one last kiss before pushing him to lie back down. He lifts Alex’s left leg over his shoulder keeping it in place with his hand, guiding the other leg around his waist. He shuffles closer, using his other hand to guide his cock between the cheeks of Alex’s ass. He slides in slowly, looking down to watch, groaning softly as the tight heat engulfs him. He only stops once he’s fully inside, eyes flicking up to lock gazes with Alex as he moans. Scott doesn’t think that he will ever get over how hot Alex looks like this, all spread out for him, his hard cock leaking pre-come across his stomach, a flush rising up his chest, eyes dark and full of lust.

He draws his hips back, pushing back in right away, setting up a steady rhythm. He watches as Alex closes his eyes, moans getting steadily louder as he arches his back and fists his hands in the sheets at his side.

"Jesus, Alex..." Scott mutters as he takes in the sight before him, "You're just... _God_.".

Alex's face breaks open in a smile, his body squirming underneath Scott, and Scott fears he might come there and then if Alex keeps looking at him like that.

"I'm what, Scott?" Alex asks, and his voice hitches every time Scott pushes into him, "Tell me. I wanna hear you..."

"So tight," Scott says, his hand reaching out to stroke Alex's cock, "So beautiful..."

"Yeah?" Alex asks, meeting every single one of Scott's thrusts.

"Such a smartass," Scott lets out a breathless laugh.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Alex counters between grunts, his fingers digging in the skin of Scott's arm where he has a hold of Alex's leg.

"I like your ass..." Scott pushes in as deep as he can and lingers a bit, demonstrating his point. "... very much."

"Mmmm," Alex moans, still managing to look smug. "I'm glad - I'm glad you do." His breathing hitches as Scott pushes in a bit harder than before. "Yes, like that!"

"Harder?" Scott groans.

"God, yes."

Scott lets go of Alex's cock, ignoring his whimper of frustration. He moves Alex's leg from over his shoulder around his waist, Alex immediately wrapping both his legs around him tightly, pulling Scott closer, deeper, as Scott leans forward on his hands.

Alex loops his arms around Scott's neck, pulling his head down until they can kiss, tongues meeting messily for a few moments.

Scott draws back a bit as he starts picking up the pace, his thrusts getting faster, deeper, harder, ripping moan after moan from deep within his chest but it's nothing compared to the noises Alex is making, desperate, wanting little noises, and Scott wants him make these noises for the rest of _forever_.

"Please, Scott. Please..." Alex all but whimpers, lifting his hips to meet every single one of Scott's thrusts, rubbing his cock against Scott's stomach. "Need you to touch me. So bad. So fucking bad."

As his brain considers teasing Alex a little bit longer, his hand is already reaching between them - as if it had a will of its own. Or maybe Scott simply can't deny Alex anything? He quickly grips Alex's cock again and starts stroking, keeping his focus on the little sounds of need it provokes from Alex's lips.

Scott knows neither one of them will be able to hold out much longer, but there's this need, this desperate need that Scott has for Alex to come first. To feel him tighten - even more - around Scott. To see that blissful face as Alex reaches his climax. To _hear_.

"Come on, Alex," Scott begs, then crushes his lips against Alex's once more. "Please."

As if on cue, Alex's lets out a strangled cry, spilling all over Scott’s fingers and his own stomach. Scott breathes in the sounds, almost unable to stop himself from coming, but he wants to hang on a little longer. He continues to thrust into Alex as Alex clenches around him, arching his neck, lips quivering.

Scott drops his head to Alex’s chest, nibbling the lovebite he left on his collarbone earlier before moving further down, licking away spurts of cum, feeling Alex’s cock twitch one last time in his hand.

“So hot, Alex, fuck,” he mumbles against Alex’s skin, still licking at the mixture of cum and sweat on Alex’s chest, his hips picking up the pace again, hard and fast, the need to come overpowering everything else now. “So close, so fucking close.”

Alex grunts softly, lifting his hips to meet Scott’s thrusts again, clenching his muscles tightly around Scott’s cock.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Alex urges him on, sliding his hand to back of Scott neck, squeezing gently. And that’s Scott’s undoing right there, he pushes into Alex a few more times before stilling completely, letting out a loud groan as he comes, eyes squeezing shut.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” he pants against Alex’s skin as he slowly comes back to Earth.

Alex’s fingertips scrape gently against the back of Scott’s neck, his other hand sliding around Scott’s shoulders. They’re both sweaty and their stomachs are covered with Alex’s cum and it’s messy and somewhat uncomfortable but Scott doesn’t think he can move. Doesn’t think he ever wants to move.

“Fuck…” he says one more time, and he knows he should probably pull back now, pull _out_ , but instead he presses his face closer into Alex’s skin.

“How do you do that to me?” Scott asks finally, trying to even out his breathing.

The breathless laugh coming from Alex tells him he’s trying to do the same thing.

“Insert A into B?” Alex jokes, squeezing his arms a little tighter around Scott.

“Yeah, no…” Scott smiles, because he knows it’s not as simple as that, and that sex simply isn’t always _that_ good.

“I am _really_ good at it though,” Alex grins, pressing his lips in Scott’s messed up hair.

"You're something, that's for sure," Scott says with a chuckle against Alex's chest.

He leans up on one arm, reaching between himself and Alex with his other hand, grabbing the base of softening cock to keep the condom in place as he starts pulling out of Alex, both of them sighing softly at the loss.

He gets some tissues from the nightstand, quickly wiping away the remaining mess on Alex's stomach and his own before flopping down next to Alex.

Alex turns into him immediately, pressing their lips together, Tongue snaking out. Alex hums softly, and Scott wonders if Alex can still taste himself on Scott's tongue.

Alex leans his forehead against Scott's when he breaks the kiss, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So, do you think you can go to sleep like this, or do you need me to change the sheets again, princess?"

Scott just slaps Alex over the head as Alex gropes around for the cover, sliding his arm around Scott's waist and one of his legs between Scott's thighs once he's pulled the sheet up to their chests.  



End file.
